Kiss
by saya sayya
Summary: FF FICLET SUDO/MYEONKYUNG


SuDo Ficlet

Happy Reading…

.

.

.

.

Joonmyeon berjalan memasuki kamarnya dan langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Rasa nyaman langsung membuatnya enggan untuk beranjak membersihkan dirinya. Dan kini namja tampan itu menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih gading itu. Ia baru saja mengadakan party bersama para membernya walaupun hanya berdelapan karena Yixing masih sibuk di China. Namun untung saja namja china dengan dimplenya itu memvideo call dirinya saat party dan berakhir menjadi acara saling merindukan satu sama lain.

Sungguh, rasanya ia sangat bersyukur masih bisa bersama dengan para membernya dan ia merasa sangat bahagia karena masih diberi kesempatan untuk mereka. Semua hal yang terjadi sudah menjadi kenangan yang Joonmyeon sukai entah itu kenangan buruk ataupun tidak. Yang jelas, Joonmyeon merasa sangat bahagia di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke- 26 tahun ini.

Tok. Tok.

Suara ketukan pintu kamarnya mampu membuat Joonmyeon menoleh. Pintu kamarnya itu mulai terbuka dan menampakkan sosok namja lain yang berstatus kekasih dan juga salah satu main vocal di grupnya itu, Kyungsoo. Namja dengan bibir kissablenya itu tersenyum ke arah Joonmyeon dan berjalan menghampiri sang leader yang langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang.

"Kyung-ie, ada apa?" tanya Joonmyeon yang hanya dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Kyungsoo. Tiba-tiba saja namja mungil itu memeluk Joonmyeon dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher sang leader. Membuat Joonmyeon bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya apa yang sedang terjadi kepada Kyungsoonya itu.

"Aku merindukanmu, hyung," lirih Kyungsoo sambil memeluk erat Joonmyeon. Membuat senyum merekah di bibir Joonmyeon. Sungguh, Joonmyeon merasa senang karena Kyungsoo menunjukkan sisi manjanya itu. Sangat jarang bagi Joonmyeon –dan juga member lain tentunya- untuk dapat melihat sosok Kyungsoo yang berubah manja seperti itu. Mungkin hanya didepan Joonmyeon saja, Kyungsoo bisa melakukan hal itu.

"Hey, seharusnya aku yang mengatakan hal itu. Kau sedang sibuk beberapa bulan ini karena jadwal syutingmu. Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu." Goda Joonmyeon yang dibalas erangan malu dari Kyungsoo. Ah, sungguh wajah Joonmyeon berseri-seri melihat tingkah Kyungsoo yang seperti ini.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Aku juga merindukanmu, Kyungsoo-ie. Sangat merindukanmu,"

Dan senyumpun merekah di bibir Kyungsoo yang masih tersembunyi itu. Sejak tadi ia menantikan kata-kata itu dari kekasih hyungnya yang sangat dirindukannya itu. Dan kini ia mendapatkannya bahkan tanpa sadar Kyungsoo menggerakkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan perlahan, membuat Joonmyeon yang ia peluk juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Keduanya menghabiskan beberapa menit dalam keheningan. Meresapi perasaan satu sama lain dari tautan pelukan mereka yang erat. Begitu juga dengan detak jantung mereka yang berirama mampu menambah kesan istimewa dalam moment sederhana itu. Lengkap sudah hidup Joonmyeon dan ia akan menjaga dengan baik apa yang sudah ia dapatkan dan akan memberikan yang terbaik untuk ke depannya.

Kyungsoo menghentikan gerakannya dan melepas pelukan itu. Membuat Joonmyeon ikut melepaskannya tanpa berniat untuk menarik tangannya dari pinggang Kyungsoo. Namja mungil dengan mata doenya itu mengarahkan tangannya ke pipi Joonmyeon yang langsung memejamkan matanya. Kyungsoo merasa bahagia karena ia masih diberi kesempatan untuk bersama dengan Joonmyeon dan ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu.

Tanpa diduga Kyungsoo mencium Joonmyeon yang langsung membuka matanya dan terpaku. Hanya sekedar ciuman yang menyampaikan beribu rasa yang diutarakan oleh Kyungsoo. Namun hal itu mampu membuat Joonmyeon terpaku karena ini adalah kali pertama Kyungsoo menciumnya dengan penuh perasaan seperti ini. joonmyeon bahkan dapat merasakan bagaimana perasaan Kyungsoo hingga ia hanya diam dan membiarkan kekasihnya itu.

Tak lama kemudian, Kyungsoo melepas ciumannya dan menatap Joonmyeon tepat di kedua manik matanya yang indah. Senyum manisnya terukir dengan penuh kehangatan dan juga penuh perasaan. Joonmyeon mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap pipi Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Ia tempelkan keningnya dengan kening Kyunggsoo.

"Happy birthday, my lovely hyung,"

FIN

Hanya ingin mengucapkan Happy Birthday buat abang Suho yang ultah 4 hari yang lalu. Telat? Iya aku tahu kok tapi yang jelas aku mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu ya bang. Love You.

See U.

 **Saya sayya**


End file.
